I wanna be with you-Camren
by youmeandcamren
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando te encuentras con la persona que amaste .. o amas todavía? ¿qué pasaría cuando se mezclan viejos sentimietos con rencores? ¿obra del destino? CAMREN
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1.**

**-_Camz dime que todo esto que está pasando es mentira_ – Decía una triste Lauren.**

**-_No, Lauren es verdad_- Decía Camila aguantando las lágrimas que le fue casi imposible porque ya estaba llorando.**

**- _Entonces.. quieres decir que todos estos meses no valieron ¿nada?_- Preguntó Lauren, y Camila no respondió _–Respóndeme Camz_-**

**-_Lauren…._- por fin dijo camila.**

**-_No valieron nada_- Afirmó Lauren.**

**_-Lauren entiéndeme-_ Dijo Camila.**

**-_Maldita sea, Camila como quieres que te entienda. Si me estás diciendo que todos estos meses no valieron nada.. ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE ENTIENDA SI ME ESTÁS TERMINANDO?_- Dijo Lauren ya al borde de la rabia.**

**-_Sólo te estoy diciendo que no quiero hacerte sufrir_- Decia camilia tratando se ser fuerte como que no estaba logrando mucho.**

**_-Algo tarde¿no crees?_- Dijo Lauren secándose las lágrimas -_ Sólo dime una cosa… ¿me amas?_**

**-_Por favor.. Lauren._-respondió camila, era obvio si la Amaba , la ama con todas sus fuerzas.**

**_-¿Me amas?-_ Volvió a preguntar, acercándose a Camila casi rozando su nariz con el de ella.**

**_-No.-_ Respondió Camila tratando de no mirarle los ojos a Lauren, esos ojos que siempre la vuelven loca.**

**-_Bien,Camila.. Muy bien._-Dijo Lauren Dolida- _Porque yo si te amo, Tanto que puede llegar a doler._-**

**-_Lauren , lo siento.. me tengo que ir_- Dijo Camila mordiendose el labio para no llorar, ya dándole la espalda a Lauren y caminando hasta la puerta.**

**_-¡CAMILAA!_- La Llamo, quizá se iba a arrepentir de esto.. Camino hasta alcanzar a camila.-_quiero pedirte una cosa…y te juro que no te busco más.-_**

**_-Dios… Dime Lauren-_ Dijo Camila con los ojos hinchados..- _Si es la pulsera, tómala-_ dijo quitándose la pulsera claramente con las letras L+C Grabadas.-**

**_-No, la pulsera te la quedas_- Dijo Lauren devolviéndosela.**

**_-Entonces que quieres._.-dijo Camila guardándose la pulsera en su bolsillo.**

**_-Besame, y te juro que me olvido de ti, no te busco_- Dijo Lauren mirando a Camila.-_Sólo besame.-_**

**Camila sin pensar que esto le iba a doler más, lo hizo.. Beso a Lauren sólo rozaron sus labios ningunas se atrevió a iniciar un movimiento querían guardar ese momento en sus memoria para siempre. Hasta que Lauren incio un lento movimiento, posando una mano en la cintura y la otra en su nuca para profundizar el beso.. No podía cree que no iba a poder probar otra vez esos quería terminar el beso pero..**

**_Dios, Aire ¿por qué te necesito para respirar?_ –Pensó Lauren.**

**Se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.**

**-¿Cuándo te vas? –Se atrevió a preguntar Lauren**

**_-En dos Hora-_ Respondió.**

**_-Adiós Camila_- Dijo Lauren, Sollozando Abriendole la puerta de su casa para que saliera de ella.**

**_-Adiós Lauren_- Camila se dio, media vueta y salió de La casa de Lauren. Batallando con ella misma para regresar y decirle que si la amaba.**

**Pero ya lo había hecho, le mintió.**

**No le dijo que su Padre la obligaba a decirle todo eso.**

_**La lastimó y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, disculpen por no actualizar antes.. Me alegro que les guste :'D

Ahora actualizaré más seguido y bueno aquí esta el cap.

**IWBWY - CAP 2**

_**4 años después**__**  
**_  
Camino a otro Show, ser cantante es realmente emocionante. Sobre todo si tus fans te aman. Aunque sólo lleva 1 año de carreras los fans han crecido y eso la motiva má esta noche no sabía porque estaba así, estaba realmente nerviosa..

_**Lauren...Relajate, mujer!- **_dijo David unos de sus compañeros de las banda

_**"Lo intento"**_

_**"Pero vamos, sólo es otro show Lauren, vamos ánimos"**_ Dijo abranzandola..

Bajaron de su camioneta para entrar a el local, firmaron algunas camisas, fotos con fans..  
Se prepararon para comenzar su show.. Lauren siempre canta canciones romanticas,pero no porque ella quiera o este enamorada.. A ella le Rompieron una vez el corazón y se prometió a si misma no volver a enamorarse porque enamorarse es sufrir de nuevo..

Y ahí estaba Lauren parada cantando con su angelical voz, mientras que el publico le aplaudía y gritaba.

Pero Lauren se fijo en alguien en el publico. ¿Era ella o..?

_**"Concentrate estas alucinando"Pensó.**_

Siguió cantando pero igual tení la vista en esa muchacha, no podía distiguir bien, porque estaba de espaldas y algo alejada..

En ese mismo local..

_**"Les dije que no quería venir" **_- Dijo Entrando Camila con sus amigas.

_**"Vamos Camila no te puedes quedar un Sabado encerrada en tu casa, cuando hay locales así, buena muchas, chicas lindas"**_ Dijo Alexa.

_**"Además esa chica que esta cantando es sexy"**_ Dijo Dinah.

_**"No me interesa quien este cantando, sólo me quiero ir"**_ Camila estaba de espaldas a el escenario

_**"Aburrida, tomate esto"**_ Dijo Ally pasandole un Trago a Camila.

Se lo bebió, en fin no podía estar insistiendo en irse se tuvo que quedar ahí.

Lauren sólo llevaba una canción pero no podía sacarse a esa chica que vio de la cabeza, pidió un minutos para ir a" Arreglarse" se lo dieron.

_**"Vamos Lauren, deja es pensar en ella un segundo"**_ se dijo a si misma.

_**"Tú puedes olvidarla, ella sólo te hizo daño"**_ - decia a ella hablando sola..

Salió a cantar, cuando iba por el la mitad de la canción.  
La chica se dio la vuelta.  
La vio, ahí a Camila.  
Su Camila.  
Dejo de cantar.

_**-"Lauren que te paso?" **_Dijo David.

_**"Nada, nada, ya vuelvo"**_ Y salió del escenario dejando a todos confundidos.

_**"Esa chica tiene una voz hermosa**_" decia Alexa mirando a Lauren.

_**"Ajá"**_ dijo Camila

_**"Vamos boba. Voltea a verla, por dios" **_dijo Ally.

_**"Esta bien.."**_ Ahí Camila Volteó

_**"No.. Puedo ser"**_ Susurró y se le cayo el baso donde llevaba su bebida.

Lauren, Lauren.. Estaba ahí.  
Sus miradas se conectaron.  
Vió que dejo de cantar y se fué.

_**"Camila que paso**_?" Pregunto Dinah.

"_**Naa-da,mejor me voy" **_Dijo esto saliendo casi de ese local.

La había visto.  
La persona que la hace sentir culpable todos los días de su vida.  
La persona a la que se arrepiente haber dejado..

_**Estaba hermosa. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir de ahí.**_


End file.
